Tedros
Tedros is from the land of Camelot, as is his deceased father and missing mother. Tedros is also known as "Teddy" by Sophie, Beatrix, and most Evergirls. He is called Tedros or Tedros of Camelot by his teachers. Personality At first, Tedros is show to be very stuck-up(as said by Hester herself in the chapter he was introduced) and a bit arrogant, even. It's also shown that he's used to getting attention due to the fact that he's Good's heartthrob and King Arthur's son. However, beneath his exterior lies a loyal, kind and brave heart. Because of witnessing his mother's unfaithfulness as well as being loved by most of the Good girls only because of his looks and never because of who he is,Tedros is actually scared and unsure whenever it comes to love, until the spark between him and Agatha happened. It's also shown that Tedros is very gentlemanly (such as when he tried to shake hands with Agatha when they first met) at times. Appearance Tedros is described as the handsomest boy in good, with blue eyes and blonde hair. He's also described as being tall and having skin that was said to be the same color as desert sand. Like all other Ever boys, he wears a rugby sweater when playing rugby and wore a blue chainmail mesh armor during the Trial by Tale. When he was talking to Agatha about Sophie becoming a witch after swordplay, he wore a blue sleeveless shirt. After being transformed into a hideous Ever by Sophie, he was described as having the appearance of an old man. Family Tedros is the son of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. Queen Guinevere left King Arthur and Tedros when he was nine.This broke King Arthur's heart which caused his death a years later. Tedros never understood why his mother would tell him and his father that she loved them when in the end, she would run off with one of the king's knights (Lancelot). Tedros vowed to never make the same mistake his father made ever. Beatrix, Agatha and Sophie; A Harsh Competition Tedros is first introduced in Chapter 5, "Boys Ruin Everything" and contributes to the plot. When he first enters the room in Chapter 5, everyone stares. This is where we learn that Tedros is probably the most handsome boy in School. He attracts all the girls in both schools, except for Agatha. After Agatha and Sophie figure out the riddle, They find out that the answer is "love", and they decided that Sophie is supposed to be the Good student, so, she must prove to Tedros that she is Good so he will kiss her and Agatha and Sophie can return home. But when Tedros tries to kiss Sophie, she turns away and tells him that they should wait. This is when Agatha realises that Sophie doesn't want to go home, she wants to stay with her prince.(See Sophie's page for detail's on the main reasons on why she doesn't want to go home. See Agatha's page to find out why she wants to go home) From the first time they saw him, Beatrix and Sophie fell head over heels for Tedros. Both of them fought over him, spreading rumors about one another and talking behind each others backs, revealing each others hate towards one another. Beatrix is very clingy to Tedros, and he notices that. He talks about how she only likes him because of his looks. He then thinks its the same with Sophie after the Trial by Tale when she wouldn't come out to save him because she didn't want him to see her naked, at the end having Agatha save him instead. Challenges Proved Them Wrong Even though it had never been done before, Tedros and Sophie think they are meant to be. Before Sophie and Tedros were together, and she was still trying to win his heart, there were challenges in Survivng Fairy Tales so that the Everboys could find their princess. Every time, Tedros picked Agatha (much to his surprise), and until they broke up, Sophie didn't think much of it. She simply told Agatha to bug off and stop stealing her prince, and she did. But then, after the Trial by Tale when Tedros thought that she had betrayed him, she realized that he always picked Agatha and that Agatha was in the way. Agatha made a wish to become beautiful, and she thought did. She started to smile more and brush her hair and take care of herself, and soon was the most beautiful of all the Evergirls. Soon, Tedros started to notice. He and all the other boys drooled over her while to girls plotted their revenge and slapped the boys next to them for sneaking looks at Agatha. And she started to feel something when she looked at Tedros, and she even had a dream on night where someone, whose face she couldn't make out, asked her to the Ball. And one day, she found out that it was Tedros, and that he was her prince. Sophie found out too, and she wasn't the least bit excited. She plotted evil attacks on Tedros and the school for good. She wouldn't talk to Agatha or Tedros, unless it was a threat. She told Tedros one day that Princes keep their promises so unless he took her to the ball, he was evil. "I guess that solves the mystery about the attacks" she told him when he didn't reply to her earlier and hateful remark. By the end of the book, Agatha had accepted the fact the Tedros was her prince, and so did all the other girls. Tedros had asked her to the ball, and every girl had a date, except for now-evil Sophie. Not wanting to reveal to much about the end of the book, we won't say any more except that there is a cliffhanger and two people die, and one dies and is then revived. Tedros and Agatha end up together (partially...) and Sophie accepts it, and Tedros (so far) never made the mistake that his father did ever again. Age Tedros is supposedly 12-15. However, he told Sophie in the second book that when he was 16, he would inherit the castle, supposedly meaning in his last year of school